Willow and Tara's Paradice
by Willow and Taras candle shop
Summary: Willow and Tara are experimenting with magic and having some fun.


(Just so every one knows I did not create Buffy the Vampire Slayer it is the proud creation of Joss Whendon who is the smartest person ever alive!) Every one, I read my reviews and thanks for telling me my problems with the story, I hope I did a lil better this time, it took me a while 2 write but I hope u enjoy!

Willow sat across the table from Tara who was preparing some herbs for a spell they were about to perform. Willow had on a blue tee shirt with low cut pants and black combat boots on and had short red hair that came to her shoulders and beautiful green eyes, Tara was wearing a red long sleaved shirt with a pair of black pants and a pair of zip up boots and beautiful blonde hair going just past her shoulders and also green eyes. They sat in a dorm room that had to one bed and two desks that's covered in charms and herbs and other magical stuff, two chairs and a refrigerator. Willow was so amazed at how beautiful Tara was no matter how she acted or what she did. Slowly Willow moved her leg so it was rite next to Tara's. Tara looked up from what she was doing and smiled at Willow, and gently started to rub her leg against Willow's. After they took off their shoes and Tara was finished preparing the herbs she and willow got up and sat in a circle surrounded by candles. Tara looked at Willow and gave her a smile, "Are you ready to do this?", asked Tara. "Yeah I am so ready", replied Willow. Tara leaned over and gave Willow a kiss. Willow gave Tara a confused look. Tara seeing her confusion started to explained, " That was for good luck". Willow and Tara smiled at each other one more time and then got settled in and closed their eyes. After a few minuets Willow and Tara started chanting some words,and soon colors started to appear around them, red, blue, green, purple, pink and yellow swirled around them making their hair fly in all directions. When Willow and Tara opened their eyes and looked around every thing was calm, but when the saw the outcome of the spell the were speechless. "Tara its so beautiful, Willow finally said after a few minuets of silence. The whole room now looked like a tropical beach with palm trees, sand, and a juice bar (where the refrigerator was suppose to have been) and finally there was bed that had tropical flowers all over it. Willow and Tara stood up and took a another look around. After a few more minuets of looking at there tropical paradise Willow took Tara's hand and led her to the bed. When they were both sitting on the bed Willow put her hand on Tara's knee and slowly started to kiss her. Willow moved up on the bed so she was laying down on the pillows, and Tara followed her. Tara started to kiss Willow again and took off her shirt and bra and then Willow's shirt and bra. Tara started to squeeze and lick and rub on Willow's brest and nipple. Willow let out a moan. To show her appreciation Willow kissed Tara and then flipped her over so she was on her back and Willow was on top. Willow licked Tara from her stomached to her mouth and then gave Tara one last kiss before she put her action into play. Willow grinned at Tara and then mumbled some words and suddenly Tara was now totally naked and Willow was in a all leather out fit with a bad a leather bad of "goodies" sitting next to her. The out fit Willow was wearing a black leather halter top with tiny leather black short equipped with a whip and fuzzy black and cuffs. Tara's eyes got wide as she was what her girl friend was wearing. Willow kissed Tara again and then got out her hand cuffs and cuffed Tara up, then Willow looked in her bag and brought out two things of string and a large black dildo. Willow tied up each of Tara's feet to one side of the bed and attached the dildo to her self. Willow started to slowly penetrate Tara with the dildo. As Willow started to pump the dildo in and out of Tara she gave out a large moan. Willow started to squeeze Tara breasts and Kiss her as she pumped harder and harder into Tara. As Tara got closer and closer to climax she couldn't control her self from moaning louder and louder. Finally Tara reached her orgasm, Tara was moaning so loud people on both side other there dorm was hearing what they were doing but Willow and Tara didn't care. After that Willow gave Tara a kiss and a moment to ketch her breath, Willow untied her and started to kiss her again. Tara continued to kiss Willow but gently pushed her off and then undressed her, and crawled on top of Willow so her face was in front of Willow's pussy and, and Willow's face was in front of Tara's pussy. Willow and Tara started to lick up each other juices and play with each other clits. Slowly and slowly Willow and Tara brought each other to orgasms. After that Willow and Tara lay in bed kissing each other in their own little tropical paradise.


End file.
